


The Sun Will Rise and We Will Try Again

by spaceaceplace



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, M/M, Post-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceaceplace/pseuds/spaceaceplace
Summary: In the midst of the world being engulfed in flames and Five opening a rift in time that they were all about to jump through, Klaus looked to the only person who was listening and said, “Ya know in retrospect, maybe being sober is only a little bit cripplingly terrible. I mean, I helped. Kinda.""Let’s be real, I did most of the work, plus the apocalypse is still happening. Like, right now."With a mock hurt look on his face Klaus replied, "Oh Shut up Ben. You’re no fun!





	1. The End Is Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, and the first story I've written in years. I still need to go through and edit, but I was just itching to get this down and out. Thanks for reading!

In the midst of the world being engulfed in flames and Five opening a rift in time that they were all about to jump through, Klaus looked to the only person who would listen and said, “Ya know in retrospect, maybe being sober is only a little bit cripplingly terrible. I mean, I helped. Kinda." 

"Let’s be real, I did most of the work, plus the apocalypse is still happening. Like, right now."

With a mock hurt look on his face Klaus replied, "Oh Shut up Ben. You’re no fun!" And with a giggle that could only be described as psychotic, he took hold of the rest of his siblings hands and leapt into the void. 

Looking back, there were really only two constants in Klaus's life leading up to the apocalypse: his constant pursuit of his next high, and the constant voice of reason that came from his ghostly brother Ben. Sobering up and forcing his dead brother’s spirit to become corporeal in order to kill the assassins sent to keep the apocalypse from happening and then jumping back in time wasn’t exactly in the daily routine. Needless to say, the events of the apocalypse have left him in uncharted territory...

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not if you asked his favorite clinical psychologist at the rehab facility (which he visited so often that he had a favorite clinical psychologist.) Although, he also says Ben is a hallucination and drugs are a bad coping mechanism, soooo... What does he know anyway?

Here’s what the dear ol’ doc knows, because Klaus fucking told him so. For one thing, Ben was in no way a hallucination. He was his brother. Is his brother. 

Ben had passed away on an apparently deadly mission that their adoptive father had sent his super powered teenage children on. 

Now we don’t have time to unpack all of that!

The point is that Ben was gone. And then, he wasn’t. At least not to Klaus who had the mostly unfortunate ability to commune with the dead. After years of having Ben by his side constantly, he’s pretty sure that it wasn’t by choice. He figured Ben got stuck and couldn’t leave. He didn’t say anything about it though and Klaus was too afraid to ask. 

Anyways, Ben had appeared to Klaus the day after he died, giving Klaus very little time to grieve, and very little need to. This was all well and good until it came to the funeral a few days later, complete with a commemorative statue. 

Upon seeing it all Ben could say was “thanks I hate it.” this was fine, as no one could hear him accept Klaus

Upon hearing this, all Klaus could do was giggle and make the comment, “Ben would’ve hated this” This was not fine, as everyone could hear him, and laughing out loud at his brother’s funeral was a step too far, even by Klaus standards. 

Even before the funeral, Klaus was no stranger to drugs. You don’t go through life at the Umbrella academy without finding some way to cope. 

Luther sucked up, became daddys golden boy.

Diego voided himself of almost all emotions. 

Allison found love and attention through fame.

Five ran away from it all.

Ben used to talk to Klaus. He somehow managed to be the most well adjusted before his death. 

Vanya threw herself into her music.

And Klaus, well, Klaus liked to be numb.

His only regret is not figuring out how to quiet the deceased earlier. “Do you have any idea how much quieter those nights at the mausoleum would’ve been!” He often rambles, trying to justify his addiction to his Ben, who is constantly trying to justify NOT almost dying via OD everytime the voices take over. Klaus didn’t listen. Klaus never listened, even when sober. It just wasn’t his strong suit. 

You wanna know who else didn’t want to listen? The fucking psychologist. Because Klaus told him all of this. Every last detail, every last description of the things he can’t unsee when he closes his eyes, he let it all out. And this guy STILL didn’t give him the good shit.

“No, Klaus” he says. 

“This is a REHAB facility, Klaus,'' he says. 

“I can’t give you tranquilizers Klaus”, he says.

“You’ll only abuse them Klaus, he says. 

Like a broken record this guy. He was right of course, but you can’t blame a guy for trying. 

 

So yeah, that’s what the good doctor DID know. What he didn’t know is a whole different flavor of awful.

What he didn’t know was that Klaus was only the holder of second place for most forgotten Hargreeves child. First place was awarded to Vanya when they all found out she didn’t have any powers. Klaus might have been jealous of her if it didn’t mean complete isolation and confinement to the mansion. Little Vanya didn’t even leave for missions. She just played that old violin for hours on end. 

He never told her, but most nights, when he couldn’t sleep, Klaus would stay up listening to her play. It kept the ghosts distracted as well. It something he really appreciated about her. 

The Doctor also didn’t know, because at the time Klaus didn’t even know, that Vanya was in fact the most powerful Hargreeves child of all and that all of this isolation was a slowly building timb bomb. That a week after Klaus got out of rehab, he’d be trying to stop his sister from killing them all, fail (kind of), and have to jump back in time to try and do it all differently

Well, technically it was a week plus 10 months but those were spent back in time fighting in Vietnam, meeting the love of his life, watching the love of his life die on the front lines and developing even more PTSD and then jumping back to the present day. All of this after being kidnapped and tortured by Time assassins while none of his family noticed. 

The doctor WOULD’VE known all this, probably within the next few days, as all of this really warranted a drug binge and a good old fashioned overdose, but with the world being engulfed in flames, and everyone dying, and the whole jumping back in time thing, there just wasn’t enough time to get high. 

Where were we? Ah, yes, About to leap into the void, Ben saying he did all the work, Klaus being unfortunately sober, and everyone who wasn’t about to go back in time currently dying a horrible fiery death. Vanya really did put on quite the concert. 


	2. Home. Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After jumping through time, the Hargreeves children make a couple of realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... so I sort of forgot that this story existed because of work and college. I'm really sorry to anyone who liked the first chapter that it took so long for this one to come out. It's not quite as snarky and a bit more serious but I'm planning to get back to the dark humor in the next chapter, which I am planning on putting out

The first thing Klaus noticed after going through the rift was that his ass hurt. His landing wasn’t what one would call graceful. He was happy, however, that he hadn’t landed on his face, which would’ve only worsened the headache that he was already aware came with time travel, and also would’ve fucked up his beautiful face, which to him, was the more important issue.

The second thing that came to his attention was the fact that he was thirteen again.

“Hey Ben, look!” He giggled, “Five and I are totally twinning!”

After coming to very similar conclusions themselves, the rest of the Hargreeves ‘children’ made a collective third realization: Klaus wasn’t just talking to himself. Ben was really there in the flesh. 

Having talked to Ben for years, this had not occurred to Klaus until their siblings collective silence was broken by a perfectly in sync gasp from everyone else in the room. Ben included. 

The final and perhaps most important realizations made by the newly children were that 1) They were back in the foyer of the Academy. And 2) there were footsteps coming from upstairs.  

This time silence came from all of the Hargreeves children. No one dared to so much as breathe as the footsteps grew closer. Each of them shared the same feeling of dread as Reginald Hargreeves came into view, descending the stairs very much alive, and very much enraged.

Now see one thing about time travel is that you’re lucky to get the year you wanted, and you should really go gambling if you happen to get the day you wanted, but you NEVER know what time of day you’ll end up popping back into the world. Little did the Hargreeves siblings know that it was well past 2am. 

“Children!” He barked, “What in God’s name are you doing out of your rooms?”

No one said anything for what felt like ages and his scowl only grew, while his voice crescendoed with every syllable. 

“Get. Back. To. Bed.”

No more questions meant absolutely no answers, so the silence remained as they all scurried back upstairs to their respective rooms. 

It really shouldn’t have shocked them to discover that the rooms were exactly the same as they were the first time they were thirteen, but they were unnerved to say the least.

 No one slept that night.

 Luther and Allison didn’t miss a beat, Luther sneaking into her room the second the coast was clear. 

Diego took stock of his knives and faced the mirror too nervous to say anything for fear of his stutter making an appearance once again.

 Five did what Five does best, he thought, he theorized, he planned how to prevent the apocalypse.

 Vanya tried to sleep. She really did. But she always came back to staring at her violin, she knew it was too risky to touch, but still, she couldn’t help but stare. 

Ben was so taken with the fact that he could feel the world around him again that he just spent the night picking stuff up and running his fingers over soft blankets and rough book covers. 

Then there was Klaus,who didn’t know what to do. It had been so long since he was alone and sober at the same time that he was at a loss for who he even was. That didn’t last long though, because as soon as he laid down in his old bed and closed his eyes he heard them.

Quiet at first but quickly growing loud enough that the pillow he desperately tried to cover his ears with became useless.

The cries of the dead were as persistent as ever. But this time there was no one else around, there was nothing he could use to numb the fear he felt growing larger in the pit of his stomach while his breaths grew shorter and more ragged, his lungs tightening. 

Just like the familiarity of the ghosts, Klaus was no stranger to the feeling of anxiety either. He was starting to have a panic attack. The fear of the ghosts was now coupled with the fact that he couldn’t breathe. However, it had been years since his last panic attack alone. Ben had always been there to coach him through it, but now, he was alive with no reason to even talk to Klaus anymore. 

If he wasn’t spiraling before, that thought had really done it. Between the combination of screams from the spirits and whispers from inside his own head, Klaus was glad that his vision was starting to go dark around the edges. This was also a familiar feeling, and although he preferred it when accompanied by a high, he wasn’t really in a place to be too picky. 

Unconsciousness took him agonizingly slowly but it took him nonetheless. It wouldn’t of been the first time someone found him lying unconscious and immovable, that is if anyone had bothered to look.

Instead Klaus came to in the same position he was in when he passed out, pillow covering his ears but doing nothing to drown out the sounds around him. However, his not fully conscious mind wasn’t quite strong enough to conjure the screaming spirits just yet, so he took the first voluntary breath he took since they arrived back at the old mansion, and sat up to assess the situation he had gotten himself into. 

“Let’s see,” he mumbled, used to having someone to listen, “thirteen year old body? Check. Seven pairs of the same uniform in the closet? Check. Drugs taped under the night stand? Ah shit.”

When you’ve been on drugs for the majority of your life, you kinda forget that there was ever a point when you weren’t. Remembering things wasn’t really Klaus’s strong suit in the first place, or maybe it was before the binges, but who’s to say? All this to say, Klaus was thirteen again, and thirteen year old Klaus hadn’t done drugs yet, so thirty year old thirteen year old Klaus had no stash to turn to.

It was gonna be a long first day back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry that it took so long. I hope you at least enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and if you have any idea on where I should take this story. I have a few thoughts but would love your input. Also thank you for sticking around this long to read it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
